The families back together again
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: this story is about a certain special agent whos back...


**It's been three years since their sister died. It's been three years since their daughter died. It's been three years since his girlfriend's died. It's been three years since they were a family. It's been three years since their family was incomplete. It's been three years since Caitlin Todd has died.**

**" Hmphh". said Tony as he looked at the photo. It was a photo of him and Kate smiling.**

**" Tony why are you hmpping?". asked Ziva David as she entered the bullpen.**

**" Hmmph.". said Tony again as he kept on looking at the photo.**

**" Its been three years". said Timothy Mcgee from his desk.**

**" Three years since what?". asked Ziva.**

**" Three years since our families been incomplete". glared Tony.**

**" What do I look like? A pumpkin?". glared Ziva.**

**" No, your more of a, by-stander". said Tony.**

**" Excuse me? Im apart of this family". said Ziva.**

**" I wouldn't go that far. Your our collegue. Not apart of this family. Your were never what she was. She was Mcgee's angel. He aspired her. She was duckie's daughter that he never had. He loved her. She was Abby's sister. They did everything together. She was Gibb's daughter. She was the only one who deared to call him a bastered and not just behind his back. She was my". said Tony as he thought for awhile. Just then Abby, Ducky and Gibbs entered.**

**" She was my fiancee. I proposed to her just before she died. She was the love of my life". said Tony sadly.**

**" SHE's GONE GET OVER IT!!". yelled Ziva.**

**" I wouldn't count on that". said a voice from behind. They all turned around to see their long lost family member. Caitlin Todd holding a little girl in her arms. Standing next to Agent Fornell.**

**" Kate?". asked Tony.**

**" The one and only huni". smiled Kate. Kate walked over to tony. Tony wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her.**

**" Im missed you so much". whispered Kate.**

**" Ive missed you to". whispered Tony. They pulled back from each other and smiled at each other. Then kissed.**

**" MUMMY MUMMY!!". squealed the little girl in her arms.**

**" Who's this little one?". asked Tony staring at the little girl.**

**" This is our daughter Natalia Jane Todd-Dinozzo". smiled Kate.**

**" She's my daughter?". asked Tony.**

**" Well dumbo, who else do you think ive slept with while ive been away. Did you think Id cheat on my fiancee?". said Kate smiling. Natalia looked at Tony.**

**" DADDY DADDY!!". squealed Natalia stretching her arms out to Tony. Tony lent forward and grabbed her out of Kate's arms. Just then, a cough was heard from behind. They turned to see that Mcgee, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Fornell and Ducky were behind them.**

**" Hi guys". smiled Kate as she smiled at her family.**

**" Kate?". asked Abby.**

**" Yes Abby?". asked Kate.**

**" How do I know it's you?". asked Abby.**

**" Ask me question". said Kate. Abby thought about it for a minute.**

**" Who was the first person I told about Mcgee and me dating?". asked Abby.**

**" It was me. We were having our normal girls night. It was at your house and you just blurted it out". said Kate.**

**" KATE!". yelled Abby as she ran over to Kate and jumped into her arms.**

**" You know Abbs, you can let go. Im not going anywhere". chocked Kate. Abby shook her head.**

**" If you let go of me you can hold your god-daughter?". asked Kate.**

**" Natalia is myy god-daughter?". asked Abby.**

**" Yes Abby". said Kate smiling.**

**" Ok". smiled Abby as she walked over to her god-daughter and plucked her out of Tony's arms.**

**" Hello sweetie". said Abby as she smiled at Natalia. Gibbs walked over to Kate and stood infront of her glaring at her.**

**" Welcome Back Kate". said Gibbs as he hugged Kate**

**" Thanks Gibbs". said Kate as he hugged him back. Then they let go.**

**" Welcome Back Caitlin". said Ducky as he walked over to Kate and hugged her.**

**" Hey duckman". said Kate as she hugged him back. They let go.**

**" Kate". said Mcgee as he walked over to kate and wrapped his arms around Kate.**

**" Hey Mcgeek". laughed Kate. Mcgee picked Kate up and swung her around. **

**" MCGEE". squealed Kate.**

**" PUT ME DOWN". yelled Kate with a laugh. Mcgee put Kate down on the ground. They all laughed.**

**" MUMMY!!". squealed Natalia. Abby put Natalia on the ground and Natalia waddled over to Kate. kate bent down and picked her up.**

**" Whats up sweetie?". asked Kate.**

**" Can you spin me around please mummy?". asked Naalia.**

**" Sure sweetie". said Kate as she spun her daughter around. Then they heard a camera go snap and they stopped. They turned around to see Abby with a camera.**

**" To put in my album". said Abby. Kate laughed.**

**" So, Fornell, where's Kate been?". asked Gibbs.**

**" Take a seat and I will tell you". said Fornell. Everyone grabbed a chair and sat down. Kate said down on the ground and played with Natalia.**

**" So, Fornell, where's Kate been?". asked Gibbs.**

**" She's been in Hawaii". said Fornell.**

**" So beautiful". said Kate from the floor. Natalia giggled.**

**" What job did she do?". asked Tony.**

**" Ask Kate". replied Fornell.**

**" Kate? What job did you do?". asked Tony. Kate looked at Tony. Then laughed.**

**" I was a daycare worker". laughed Kate.**

**" Aww. Kate. I never pictured you in that job". laughed Abby.**

**" Yeah well, I never pictured me as a mum". said Kate.**

**" Kate, your an awesome mum". said Tony as he kissed Kate's head.**

**" Thanks huni". said Kate as she leaned into his kiss. **

**" Love you". whispered Tony.**

**" Love you to". replied Kate. Natalia got up and went running and hid. The others laughed.**

**" Natalia, sweetie. Where are you?". asked Kate as she got up. Natalia giggled. Kate walked over past her desk.**

**" Now, where is that little rascle. Hmmmmm". said Kate. Natalia giggled again. Kate walked past where Natalia was hiding then came back.**

**" Gottcha". said Kate as she picked up her daughter and tickled her. Natalia giggled. They walked back over to the others.**

**" Oh right, Kate, this is Ziva David. Ziva, this is the Kate Todd". said Abby as she introduced Kate to Ziva.**

**" Hi". said Kate as she held out her hand to Ziva.**

**" Hi". said Ziva as she shook Kate's hand.**

**" This is my daughter Natalia. Natalia, this is daddy's work collegue Ziva". said Kate.**

**" Hi". said Ziva as she smiled at Natalia. Natalia dug her head into Kate's shoulder.**

**" Hi". said Natalia in a soft voice. Then she giggled.**

**" Mum". said Natalia.**

**" Yes sweetie?". asked Kate.**

**" Can we go home now? Im tired". asked Natalia with a yawn.**

**" Ok sweetie. We can go home. Say goodbye to everyone". said Kate.**

**" BYE!!!". squealed Natalia. Everyone laughed. Natalia got down out of Kate's arms and walked over to Tony.**

**" Come on Daddy". said Natalia as she grabbed Tony's hand.**

**" Im sorry baby but I have to work". said Tony as he picked Natalia up and sat her on his lap. Natalia looked sad. She looked over at Gibbs with puppy eyes.**

**" Tony, go home with your family". sighed Gibbs in defeat. Natalia smiled. She jumped up of Gibbs and ran over to him and he picked her up.**

**" Thanks Grandpa". said Natalia as she squeezed Gibb's kneck. The others laughed. Tony got up and grabbed his stuff. Kate grabbed her's and Natalia's stuff and walked over to Gib's and picked her daughter up out of Gibb's arms.**

**" Come on sweetie". said Kate as she plucked her daughter out of Kate's arms.**

**" I will see you two next week". said Gibbs.**

**" But it's only Monday". stared Tony.**

**" Go. Before I change my mind". said Gibbs. They left. Tony drove his car while Kate and Natalia went in Kate's car. They arrived at Kate's new house. Which soon will be Tony, Natalia's and her's. It was a two story house. It had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a toy room, a dining room, a kitchen, two loungerooms, a study, a pool outside and a spa inside and a two door garage. They got out of their cars and walked inside the house.**

**" This is a beautiful house". said Tony as they looked around the house. Natalia was asleep on Kate's shoulder.**

**" Come on sweetie. Time for bed". whispered Kate as she walked up the stairs to Natalia's bedroom. As Tony entered, he noticed that Natalia had a palace as a bed. Her room was mainly pinks and purples. Kate grabbed Natalia's pyjamas and layed Natalia on the bed and changed her. Then she through Natalia's dirty clothes into the clothes basket. Then she tucked Natalia in.**

**" Goodnight sweetie. Love you". said Kate as she tucked Natalia in and kissed her head.**

**" Goodnight baby". said Tony as he kissed Natalia's head. Kate turned on Natalia's night light then she and Tony left. They walked into their new bedroom.**

**" Wow, nice room. Love the bed". smiled Tony winking at Kate.**

**" It is very nice isnt it". smiled Kate. Tony leaned forward and kissed Kate.**

**" You do know, that our little girl jumps on us every morning?". asked Kate between kisses.**

**" Oh great". said Tony as she stopped kissing her.**

**" Who said we have to stop". said Kate as she pushed Tony on the bed.**

**" Well then". said Tony as he kissed her. **

**The next morning when they woke up, they were spooned together.**

**" Morning babe". said Tony as he kissed Kate's head.**

**" Mmmmm". said Kate still with her eyes closed. Tony laughed.**

**" Whats the time?". mumbled Kate.**

**" Ten past six". replied Tony.**

**" Mmmm. Nat will be in here in twenty minutes". mumbled Kate.**

**" How do you know?". asked Tony.**

**" She's always in here at 6:30 every morning". replied Kate. Tony got up out of bed and slipped on sum boxers.**

**" Pass me some panties and my silk nightie". mumbled Kate as she layed on her belly putting her face into pillow. Tony got itno bed and put Kate's clothes on her.**

**" Mm mm dont wana mmm em mon". mumbled Kate.**

**" What was that honey?'. asked Tony.**

**" I dont want to put them on. Can you put them on please?". asked Kate as she lifted her head up of her pillow just to say that then she put her head back down.**

**" Ok honey". said Tony. Tony put her panties on then slipped her night gown on her.**

**" Thanks". mumbled Kate.**

**" Your welcome". said Tony as he layed down on his belly next to Kate and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist.**

**" I love you". mumbled Kate as they went back to spooning.**

**" I love you to honey". said Tony as he kissed her head. Just then, Natalia came bounding into their room and jumped on Kate and Tony with a giggled. Kate moved over and Natalia slipped under the covers between them and wentt to sleep.**

**" Does she usually do this?". asked Tony.**

**" Yeah. Then we sleep until late". mumbled Kate.**

**" Oh". said Tony. They all went back to sleep. A few hours later, Tony was the first one up. Tony walked out and stopped at the door and looked in. Kate was holding Natalia close to her. Both asleep. Natalia was looking like Kate more and more each day. Tony smiled. Then left. Tony walked into the kitchen and made coffee. He poored himself a coffee. He sat on the lounge and turned the television on. A few hours later, Natalia woke up. She ran into the lounge room and jumped on Tony.**

**" Hi Daddy". squealed Natalia as she jumped on Tony.**

**" Hi sweetie". said Tony as he kissed Natalia's head.**

**" Breaky?". asked Natalia.**

**" Sure. What do you want?". asked Tony.**

**" BACON AND EGGS!!!". squealed Natalia.**

**" Ok then". said Tony as he stood up and carried Natalia into the kitchen and sat her down on a seat. Natalia was wearing her pink and purple princess frill nightie with pink slippers with a crown on them. **

**" Do you want to be my assistant chief?". asked Tony as he put an apron on.**

**" YAY". squealed Natalia as she grabbed her fluro pink apron.**

**" Love the apron sweetie". said Tony as he got out all the ingredients.**

**" Mummy bought it for me". smiled Natalia.**

**" Well it is very beautiful sweet heart". said Tony.**

**" I know daddy". giggled Natalia. Tony laughed.**

**" Now, my assistant chef. Will you be a darl and get some bacon, eggs and some bread for me chicken?". asked Tony.**

**" Ok daddy". giggled Natalia. Natalia skipped over to the fridge and got out the stuf carefully. She then placed the eggs and bacon on the bench top. The she walked over to the pantry and got out the bread and walked over to the bench and out it down on the bench.**

**" Ok, now, my assistant chef, would you kindly pass me the eggs and the bacon". said Tony as he sat up the frying pan.**

**" Ok daddy". smiled Natalia as she got the eggs and the bacon and took it over to Tony.**

**" Here you go daddy". smiled Natalia as she put the stuff down on the bench top.**

**" Thank you pumpkin". said Tony.**


End file.
